


Challenge Accepted

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky should know better, Challenges, Clint Barton has a filthy mind, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Clint Barton wants, Clint Barton gets.  Someone should have told Bucky this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

“I could make you wanna.” Clint announced over the top of the cards he was holding.

“No. You couldn't.” Bucky replied gruffly, focusing on his cards and pointedly not looking at him.

“Oh ho!” Clint laughed. “Challenge accepted.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

“I know it's what you want.” Clint smirked across at Bucky. “You want to get me on my back. You want to sink yourself into the warm, slick heat of my body.”

Bucky raised his eyes to look across at Clint, trying to convey a look of disdain.

“You want to feel me clench down tight around you. Watch me rock against you as you push up into me. Hear the wooden headboard strain as I scrabble for purchase.” Clint continued, his voice dropped low.

Bucky shifted slightly in his seat and raised an eyebrow at Clint.

“You want to feel my legs wrapped around you, my thighs clenching, my heels digging into your back. You want your mouth on mine, to suck marks on my neck and shoulders, to tease your tongue on my nipples, to hear me moan your name.” Clint paused and looked across the table, meeting the other man's eyes. “Bu-cky” He groaned, breathless.

Bucky's eyes went wide in surprise.

“You want to wrap those metal fingers of yours around my dick, because you know the cool metal against my over sensitised flesh will make me jump and twitch against you. You want to stroke me to the edge and then keep me there. Make me hold off until you're ready. Until you can fill me up first, make me wait until you're done and then...” Clint was staring defiantly at Bucky now. “And then, you'll want to raise that sticky metal hand of yours and get a taste of me.”

There was silence for a beat and then Bucky threw his cards across the table, chair legs screeching as he suddenly pushed back from the table and stood. “Fine.” He growled glaring down at Clint. “Let's go.”

Clint looked up at him in satisfaction before scrambling out of his seat and darting in front of him towards the elevator.

\-------

“Hey, Jarvis. Have you seen Bucky around here?” Steve asked eyeing the discarded playing cards scattered across the table in the common room.

“Yes, Captain.” Jarvis replied. “He is currently in Agent Barton's quarters.”

“Is he now?” Steve smiled.

“Are they playing hide the hotdog?” Tony asked coming into the room.

“I believe that is one way of putting it, Sir.” Jarvis intoned.

“Well about damn time.” Tony grinned.

“Guess Clint finally wore him down.” Steve chuckled.

“Yeah, what's up with that?” Tony asked. “He knew Clint was hot for him. He wasn't denying he was interested in guys, so why the resistance?”

“You know he has Winter Soldier issues.” Steve shrugged. “Doesn't think he deserves to have anyone get that close any more.”

“Good job Clint is a persistent little bugger then.” Tony grinned.

“Yes it is.” Steve smiled fondly.


End file.
